Still A Father
by Fanofeverything101
Summary: No matter what happened, he was still a father, and he always will be. *One shots of Chase and Mr. Davenport father/son moments with some chapters including Adam and Bree and Leo*
1. Not Worthless

**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything.

 **AN** – So I recently got into Lab Rats. Before I only watched like, one episode and that was in season 1, but I started watching it again when it came up on TV and really got into it and Chase quickly became my favorite character. I especially love the father/son relationship between Chase and Donald Davenport, so I thought I would right some more scenes with them from episodes from the show, kinda like missing father/son scenes. This one is for the episode Avalanche. This is my first Lab Rats fanfiction, hope you guys like it. Please review and

 **Enjoy!**

Chase sat alone at the island in the kitchen, a half empty cup of milk in front of him. It was well past midnight, he should've been asleep like the rest of his family, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. The dark lab, illuminated only by the blue light of the capsules reminded him far too much of being trapped in the snow for three hours.

He really hoped he wasn't getting claustrophobic because of it. When he had been trapped in his capsule a couple of months ago when he and Mr. Davenport had tried to trick Adam into rejoining the team, it took over two weeks before he could sleep peacefully in the glass tube again.

"Chase, what are you doing up?" Chase looked up in surprise, seeing Mr. Davenport coming into the kitchen. He didn't even hear him come down the stairs.

"Just getting something to drink. What about you?" Chase asked, picking up his cup and taking a sip, trying to make his answer more believable. After risking his life to prove that he was just as capable on mission as his older brother and sister were, the last thing he needed was the inventor to find out that he was having trouble sleeping, or what else was really on his mind.

"Well, I tried to sleep, but those citanium samples are calling my name. Thought I would get an early start." Mr. Davenport informed the youngest bionic as he started making a pot of coffee.

Chase nodded but didn't say anything. It didn't surprise him one bit that Mr. Davenport would want to work. Whenever he started working on a new invention, one he was sure would make him money, it was the only thing on his mind. It would take something big to distract him from making money, and Chase's problems weren't big enough, so he didn't bother.

Mr. Davenport looked back over at Chase when the teenager didn't say anything. Chase had his head lowered, staring intently at his cup, completely lost in thought. He had been pretty quiet all afternoon and evening, ever since they froze Douglas and shipped him off to one of his facilities. It was then Donald remembered that he still hadn't talked to the young bionic about what he did, guess now was as good a time as any.

"You know Chase, what you did today was really stupid. Going off on your own like that." Donald said as he poured himself a cup of the just made coffee.

"I know." Chase mumbled quietly, lowering his head even further. He really didn't want to talk about this right now, or ever.

"I mean, you could've been hurt, or killed and, wait what?" The millionaire stopped when he realized what Chase had said. His voice was so quiet that he barely heard him.

"I know what I did was stupid." The teenager acknowledged, a little louder so that he was sure the older man heard him. Donald, with his mug in hand, walked over to stand on the other side of the island so he could look directly at Chase.

"Then why did you do it?" The inventor asked, his voice quieting down too.

"Well, I didn't think it was stupid at the time, but three hours trapped in the snow gives a person a lot of time to think." Chase tried to joke, risking a glance up at his 'father'. When he saw the worried and curious look on his face however, he lowered his eyes to his cup once again.

"Chase, what all happened out there?" Mr. Davenport questioned once again, his tone a lot softer this time.

"Douglas saved me. Told me that if I joined him, he could give me more abilities, that he could make me strong and fast like Bree and Adam and even more. I pretended to go along with it so that we could trap him." Chase informed him, trying to sound as casual as possible in the hopes that Mr. Davenport would stop pushing, but no such luck.

"Why do I feel like there's more going on that you aren't telling me, if it was as simple as that?" Donald asked seriously after being silent for a minute.

He was surprised that Douglas could actually do something like that on the kid's chip, but was furious that his brother would try and bribe the youngest bionic like that. He knew that Chase had been feeling left out since he wasn't as strong or fast like his siblings, making him unable to do as much as the other two on missions. That was the main reason why Chase had gone out on his own, to prove that he could still get the job done, but Donald was furious that his brother would try to exploit that desire.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted." Chase confessed almost shamefully, lowering his eyes even more to stare straight down at his lap.

"I don't blame you. What made you decide not to?" The black-haired man wondered.

"One, he's a crazy villain who wants to make weapons out of us. Two, if I did, then I could do any and every mission by myself. I didn't want to. And, I didn't want Adam and Bree to feel useless on missions. People are different for a reason Mr. Davenport. If everyone was the same, then there would be no individuality." Chase explained, lifting his head up a little but still not looking at Mr. Davenport.

"Chase, you know you aren't useless, right?" Donald asked as his son's words fully sank in. When the teenager didn't respond, he had his answer. Leaving his cup of coffee, Donald went around the island to stand right by Chase's chair and place both of his hands on his shoulders, turning him around to face him.

"Look at me Chase." When he still didn't meet Donald's eyes, the inventor moved his right hand and placed it under Chase's chin and titled his head up, forcing the dark blonde to look at him, revealing that Chase was struggling not to cry.

"You guys basically said I was, that you only need speed and strength." Chase reminded him, still trying to avoid the older man's gaze. Shame colored his face as he heard how choked up his voice was. Mr. Davenport should not be seeing him cry, he was the team leader, he shouldn't be acting so weak.

Mr. Davenport felt his heart break when he heard his son's words. He had never really thought about how it must've sounded to him when he, along with Adam and Bree had given him no credit, had practically said he wasn't even needed. When Donald realized that Chase had gone on the mission by himself even though he was told not too, he knew that it was because he was trying to prove himself, but he never knew that Chase had taken their words so close to heart. Without thinking twice, Donald pulled the kid into his arms.

"I'm sorry Chase. I'm so sorry." Chase heard Mr. Davenport whisper in his ear as he wrapped his own arms around his father.

"I know, it's okay." Chase tried to assure him, but Mr. Davenport suddenly pulled back saying, "No, it's not."

After taking a quick breath, Donald looked him right in the eye and said, "You are not worthless Chase. And I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way. You're right. People are different for a reason, and you've proven how valuable you are over and over again. Even if you weren't bionic, you could never be worthless to me. You're my son Chase."

No longer able to hold the tears back, Chase let them fall as he nodded. When his father saw the tears falling freely, he pulled him back into another hug which Chase again returned, burying his face into the man's shoulder.

"I love you Chase." Donald told him, holding the teenager tightly in his arms.

"I love you too Dad." Chase replied, voice slightly muffled since his head was against his father's shoulder, but it made Donald's heart swell. Though he knew the kids considered him their father, and he considered them his kids, there hadn't been many times when they had actually called him 'Dad'. They hadn't done regularly since they were children. Donald didn't realize how much he'd missed it.

Neither of them were sure how long they hugged each other, but Chase ultimately pulled away, wiping away the leftover tears on his face with his arm as he realized what just happened. He let his walls down, let his trainer/father see him cry. When he became the team leader, he promised himself he would never let Mr. Davenport see him weak, and now he did.

Donald easily caught the embarrassed expression on the teenager's face, even though he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Being team leader had given his son the idea that he could never be weak, could never have any problems and usually, he had done such a good job of hiding his struggles that sometimes he forgot Chase was still a kid, and the youngest of the team.

Still wanting to be there for his son, yet knowing that Chase was now putting his walls back up, Donald asked, "You want to help me with the Cryoblaster?"

"Yeah, sure." Chase quickly agreed, eager to move on from what just happened. Donald threw his arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him close as they walked towards the elevator to take them down to the lab.

Donald knew that Chase would probably deny what just happened, but he hoped that his youngest son got the message that he was trying to show. That he didn't need strength or speed, that he was special just the way he was. To be sure of that though, Donald made a mental note to make sure to find a way to prove it the Chase. He might be their trainer and be the one in charge of the team, but he was still their father, and that was job was more important than any.

 **AN** \- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it. I am planning on writing at least four more. One for Lab Rats vs Mighty Med, one for Bionic Action Hero, one for Lab Rats Elite Force: The Attack, and one for when Adam, Bree, and Chase were little kids. I know that that has been done a lot, but I still kinda want to do it. If you guys have any other suggestions or episodes you think could use some more father/son scenes or father/daughter scenes, just let me know. I'm not limited to only Chase and Mr. Davenport. See you guys soon!


	2. Irreplaceable

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing.

 **AN** – First off, thank you too all who reviewed! Guest, Brianna, Cats and Violins, Pink-Libra-Girl (I really like your Lab Rats stories too!), only-some-loser, and Daphrose (thanks for pointing out the typo, and have made a note to write a oneshot for Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Also looking forward to reading your take on Avalanche)! All of your reviews brought a smile on my face!

So, a lot of these chapters are going to take place at the end of the episode, because that's usually when the adrenaline wears off and the shock comes into play, hope you guys don't mind. And also, keep in mind that, so far, there is no set schedule for when I update right now. Working on finishing two other fanfictions and started this one because I couldn't get them out of my head until I did. Hoping when I'm done the other two stories I can start setting up a schedule for this one. Either way, I would say there should be an update at least every week.

I am now done talking. Sorry for the long note. This chapter is for Lab Rats vs Mighty Med and is mostly in Donald's POV.

 **Enjoy!**

Donald paced up and down the room in front of the hydro-loop. Adam, Bree, Leo, and Chase had left with those kids, Kaz and Oliver hours ago and there was still no word from them. After they left, he alerted the authorities about the Incapacitator. Then he called Tasha and Douglas, letting them know what was going on. Douglas came right over when he heard that Chase had been hurt.

"Would you stop pacing Donnie, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Douglas told him as he entered the room.

"They should've been back by now, or at least called. I mean, they have cell phones for a reason." Donald replied, still continuing his pacing.

"Then why don't you call them?" Douglas asked, leaning against one of the support poles in the room.

"Because if they are doing something dangerous, then calling them would be a major risk." Donald explained, becoming very annoyed with his younger brother's questions. Douglas sighed and went to stand right in Donald's way, putting his hand on the inventor's shoulders to stop him.

"I know you're worried Donnie, but those kids are tough, they'll be fine." Douglas tried to assure his big brother, but realized he failed when Donald shook his head.

"But this person they're facing, he's not normal, not human. They have never had to face anyone like this before. And with Chase, if they can't save him Douglas, I don't know what I'll do." Donald revealed, looking down at his feet as the fear of losing his son started to finally overwhelm him. He had been pushing it down all day since Chase had been injured but couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Donnie, you know Chase, he's tough. It'll take more than that to take him down. And you know that Adam, Bree, and Leo will do whatever it takes to save him. You just gotta have faith, and some patience." Douglas assured him. Donald nodded, but the worried expression remained on his face.

Seeing that his attempt of assurance didn't work, Douglas let go of his hold on his big brother and stepped away. When he did that, Donald immediately started pacing again. The younger Davenport wanted to do something to help, but he didn't know what. He had never really been in a situation where he had to comfort and assure his big brother, and he himself was also worried about the kids, especially Chase, hearing that he had been close to dying when he was taken to a superhero hospital by two random kids who had shown up.

Neither of the brothers were sure how long they waited before they heard the familiar sound coming from the hydro-loop. Someone was arriving. Donald and Douglas quickly walked over to the transport the device, practically standing right in front of it as the door opened. Adam was the first person who came out, followed quickly by Bree who was walking a little slow.

"Are you guys okay?" Donald asked, giving Adam a quick hug while Douglas wrapped one arm around Bree's shoulder in a half hug.

"We would be better if that super bad guy didn't blast away my tuna fish. I was looking forward to a tuna sandwich." Adam replied, pulling away so he could hug his uncle and Donald moved to hug Bree.

"We're fine Mr. Davenport. Just exhausted." Bree answered her father's question. As Donald let go his daughter, he looked back at the hydro-loop and saw Chase and Leo come out too.

"Chase." Donald said as he pulled the youngest bionic into his arms and held him tightly as the teenager returned the hug, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mr. Davenport, just tired." Chase responded but the inventor didn't let go, not that Chase was complaining. He wasn't kidding when he said he was tired. After all, he didn't sleep at all last night because he was working with Mr. Davenport on the transponder, then with the attacks and fights during the day, along with getting hurt and having his energy sucked out of him by the Incapacitator, he was sure his legs were going to collapse under him any minute.

After a minute or two, Chase pulled away and smiled reassuringly at his father. Mr. Davenport still looked a little worried, and still kept his hand on his shoulder, but nodded and looked over at Leo.

"And the Incapacitator?" Donald questioned the team.

"Taken care of, but the transponder was destroyed in the process. Sorry Big D." Leo informed his stepdad.

"That's okay. The only thing that matters is that all of you are okay." Donald said, looking over the four kids again, just to make sure they were indeed alright. That there was no injury that any of them were hiding. He didn't see any injury or anything of the sort, but did see their exhaustion in their eyes and from the way they were standing. As much as he wanted to know what all happened, they needed rest.

"You guys go get some sleep. You've earned it. We'll debrief in the morning." Donald told the team. All four kids nodded and started to make their way to their room when Douglas finally spoke.

"And I want to hear all about this evil villain. Maybe I can make a bionic chip with his powers on it." Douglas said the last part quietly so the kids wouldn't hear him, though Donald sure did. He waited until Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were out of the room before he smacked his younger brother on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"You do realize that those powers almost killed my son, right?" Donald wondered, completely angry that Douglas would even suggest using that kind of power, especially when he made him promise to not create any more bionics.

"I just meant that it would be a cool power to have. And he's my kid too Donnie. You're not the only one who cares about those kids." Douglas pointed out.

"Then maybe you should act like it." The older Davenport told him.

"Maybe you should too." That sentence stopped Donald short as the guilt he'd been ignoring flooded inside him.

While he knew that there was no way he could've predicted the Incapacitator coming for the new invention, he knew this was still his fault. If he hadn't cut Chase out of the transponder presentation and out of the deal he made with the company he chose to mass produce the device, Chase wouldn't have been manipulated by the Incapacitator and wouldn't have been hurt in the first place. But no, he didn't care about all the work his son put in with making the device and claimed all the credit.

Seeing the look of pure guilt and shame on his older brother's face, Douglas was quick to apologize.

"I'm sorry Donnie, I didn't mean it like that." He didn't mean to make his brother's guilt even worse, but his brother sure knew how to rile him up and he was worried about the kids too, whether his older brother believed or not.

"No, you're right. If I hadn't been so self-absorbed, Chase wouldn't have gotten hurt." Donald said, moving to sit down on the steps on the other side of the room, Douglas right behind him.

"You don't know that. That guy wanted your invention, and he wasn't going to leave without it. Even if Chase hadn't been tricked, he would've just attacked everyone to get to it. Trust me, I know how bad guys think. This wasn't your fault." Douglas explained.

"Maybe." Donald replied, his voice making it clear that he didn't believe his younger brother.

"It wasn't your fault, you had no idea any of this would happen. There isn't anything you can do about what happened now. It's over, and everyone's okay, that's all that matters. Now, go get some sleep." The former villain said. Giving Donald a quick pat on his shoulder, Douglas stood up and headed to the spare room that he claimed whenever he came to the island.

Donald stayed in his spot for another minute before he made his way up to the kids' room. He knew that he had just seen them less than ten minutes ago, but the worry he felt was still trapped in his stomach.

When he got up to their room, he saw that they were already asleep. Adam, Bree and Chase were in their capsules and Leo was on the couch that served as his bed. Seeing again that they were okay, Donald reluctantly headed down the hall to the bedroom he claimed whenever he had to spend the night on the island.

He knew he didn't sleep long before he screamed himself awake from his nightmare. He had hoped that he would be tired enough that he wouldn't have any dreams whatsoever, but he was wrong. The image of Chase lying on the ground after being blasted by the super powered villain played before his eyes, the sound of his scream echoed in his ears.

Looking over at the clock, Donald saw that he had only been asleep for two hours. Though it wasn't much, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, not after that nightmare, so he decided to start working on another transponder prototype. The company he sold it to would need one. But before he did that, he decided to go check on the kids again.

Coming into their room again, Donald quickly saw Leo sprawled out on the couch, the blanket now on the floor. With a small smile, the inventor went over to his stepson, picked up the blanket and laid it over the youngest of the four before looking up at the three capsules standing in a row on the other side of the room. Adam and Bree were still sound asleep, but the middle capsule was empty. Chase was gone.

Panic immediately flooded Donald's body as he immediately started thinking of places where Chase would go. First one, was the bathroom, which was just across the hall and he made his way over there. Seeing the door open and light off, he knew that the teenager wasn't there.

Heading down to the kitchen, thinking maybe Chase might've gone to get a midnight snack or something, the panic kept growing, completely overwhelming him when he saw that the kitchen was also empty. Thinking that maybe he should wake Bree and get her to search the island for their missing family member, he thought of one more place the teenager might be. If Chase wasn't there, then he would go wake Bree.

Turning around, he headed out of the kitchen and down to the lab that he had set up on the island, where he and Chase first created the transponder. As he approached the room, he saw that the lights where on and heard the noise of tools being used inside. Coming through the doorway, he saw Chase sitting at desk working on something.

"What are you doing?" Donald asked. Chase jumped slightly and turned to look over his shoulder. He obviously didn't hear him come in.

"Just, working on the transponder. That company is going to need a prototype, right? Figured since I got the last one destroyed I should make another one." Chase answered, turning his attention back to his task. He didn't mention how he couldn't sleep despite how exhausted he was. The only thing that he could think of was how stupid he had been, how blinded by anger at his father he had been, and not only had it almost cost him his life, but it also threatened his family and the entire world.

Suddenly, he felt Mr. Davenport's arm wrap around his shoulders, pulling him away from the desk while the inventor said, "Come on Chase."

Chase dropped what he was doing and let Mr. Davenport lead him away from the work table and over to the couch by the corner of the lab. His father had it put there after falling asleep too many times on the table while he was working.

"Chase, what's on your mind?" Mr. Davenport wondered, his voice soft and worried. It made the guilt that Chase felt grow even more.

When Chase still didn't say anything, Donald tried again, "Come on Chase, talk to me."

"I'm just, tired of being such an idiot. If I wasn't so angry, I never would've listened to that guy, never would've tried to up whatever deal you made and led him to the transponder. He almost killed all of us, and the transponder was destroyed. All because of me." Chase confided, looking down at his feet.

"This isn't your fault Chase. None of us ever thought that superheroes or villains exist, you never could've seen that coming. And, this is more my fault than yours." Mr. Davenport told him, causing the teenager to look up at him.

"If I hadn't taken all the credit, and shut you out of helping me choose which company to sell the transponder too, you would've turned that guy away, wouldn't've listened to him at all." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Even if you did, he probably would've come and attacked us to get it." Chase said, almost copying Douglas's exact words from earlier, then added quietly, "Besides, I still shouldn't have shown him the transponder without making sure I knew who he was. You'd think I'd have learned that lesson after Sebastian."

"Are you still beating yourself up over that?" Donald asked, knowing how much Chase had blamed himself for what happened with the three bionic kids who tried to kill them. The dark blonde just shrugged and lowered his head back to stare at the ground.

"We all have our weaknesses Chase. Yours just happens to be that you trust people easily. You want to see the best in people. That's not a bad thing, but it is important to learn how much you trust someone and when to let that person know they have your trust. That's something only experience can teach you, even if you do have super intelligence." The inventor told him.

Chase nodded, then said, "But we still lost the transponder. We'd been working on that for five years."

"Forget about it. It doesn't matter." The bionic teenage looked up at his father in complete shock. He never expected those words to come out of his father's mouth.

"But, that device was going to change the world, it was worth billions." Chase reminded him, thinking that bringing up the money would help Mr. Davenport realize the severity of the loss of the invention.

"Maybe so, but we can always make another one. And with all our notes and instructions that we wrote, it'll take a lot faster than five years. Chase, that device, can be rebuilt, can be replaced. You can't be." Mr. Davenport responded. Seeing the still stunned expression on Chase's face, Donald felt the need to continue.

"When the Incapacitator attacked and escaped, I didn't care about the transponder. I was worried about you. You almost died. I know I suck at showing it at times, but you, Adam, Bree, Leo, and Tasha matter more to me than anything. No matter how cool it is, no matter how much money it can give me. You guys are irreplaceable." Chase suddenly threw his arms around his father, hugging him tightly. Donald didn't hesitate to return it.

"I love you Dad, and I'm sorry." Chase apologized, still feeling the need to.

"It's okay Chase. I love you, and I'm sorry too." Donald told him.

After a few minutes, Donald expected the teenager to pull away, to try and collect himself like he always did, but that didn't happen. Instead, he felt Chase completely relax in his arms, almost going limp.

"Chase?" When the mission leader didn't respond, Donald realized that Chase had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, it had been a long day after all, the inventor decided to let him sleep.

"Good night kiddo." Donald pressed a kiss to the top of the teenager's head and settled into a more comfortable position on the couch without waking Chase. After all, it wouldn't be the first time either of them slept in a lab.

 **AN** – So again, this is my first Lab Rats fic, so I'm a little new at writing these characters, sorry if I was a little sloppy, I'll try to do better. And yeah, it's a bit like the first chapter, but from what have seen and understand, it makes more sense to me that since Chase and Donald have pretty big egos, they would try to bury their guilt and not want anyone to see them vulnerable and when you're more tired, you tend to have a harder time keeping that wall up and those emotions hidden, which is why both of these chapters had the scenes at night. I hope you guys don't feel like the chapters are just repeats of each other. I do plan on changing it in some future chapters. Also, just letting you all know, these chapters won't be in order, hope you guys don't mind. But I will tell you guys which episode the oneshot is for in the Author's Note right at the beginning. See you all soon!


	3. Always There

**AN** – Sorry this chapter took longer to put up. I had another story to finish and another to update, and I'm starting to write another story for Lab Rats Elite Force. Not to mention, I hadn't fully watched the episode this chapter is for yet, or the episode after and I wanted to do that before I wrote it. Thank to all who reviewed, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and hope you all like this chapter as well.

This chapter is for Rise of the Secret Soldiers and Bionic House Party, and has some Adam and Bree with Mr. Davenport as well.

 **Enjoy!**

Chase couldn't sleep. It wasn't uncommon for him. With his super hearing, he had a harder time falling asleep than Adam and Bree ever did, especially when he was younger and didn't have as much control over his abilities. This time, it was not his hearing that was keeping him up, well, not only that. Mr. Davenport was still down in the lab working on a facility to house and train the new bionic kids and wasn't being very quiet, but it was also the image of seeing his father lying on the ground, barely breathing that was keeping him up.

Finally deciding he wasn't going to get any sleep, Chase opened his capsule and stepped out, alerting Mr. Davenport that the bionic was awake.

"Hey. Was I too loud?" Donald asked, knowing that even though he kept trying to make the capsule more soundproof over the years, Chase always somehow managed to hear the things around him.

"A little, but that's not what's keeping me up." Chase revealed, sitting down on a stool by the table where Mr. Davenport was working.

"What's is it?" Donald wondered, putting his tablet down on the table.

"It's stupid, don't worry about it. What are you working on?" Chase questioned, trying to get the attention off of him.

"Oh, I'm working on making a transport to the island where I'm going to make the home for the bionics. That way people can get there super fast." Donald informed him, starting to shake a little with excitement.

"Nice. You're making the place an island?" Chase pushed for more details, knowing that when his father got talking about one of his inventions, he'd never stop.

"Oh yeah, thought that would be a better place for them. On an island, there would be no distractions, no random people showing up, harder for any potential threats to happen. I really am such a genius and," Donald paused when he saw the strange look on Chase's face and said, "nice try. You're not going to distract me that easily. What's going on?"

With a sigh, Chase admitted, "You just, really scared me."

Donald frowned when he heard his son say that. At first, he didn't understand what Chase meant. He couldn't think of doing anything that could've made Chase scared of him, but then realized that wasn't the kind of fear the teenager was talking about.

"You mean, because I got injured and was in the hospital?" Donald questioned. Chase looked up at him and nodded.

"Growing up, you were always there. We never were in want for anything, except to go outside but, you took care of us, helped us, trained us. I never really worried about anything because I always knew that you'd be there to protect and help us, no matter what. I never thought it possible that anything could happen to you and then you almost died. Tasha wouldn't even let us come to the hospital because she didn't want us to see how bad you were." Chase explained, stopping to take a breath, then continued.

"And then we were busy with the other bionic kids when you were dying in the hospital. We prioritized them over you, not that we could've done anything. Douglas created us to be the most powerful people on Earth and not only could we not protect you, we couldn't even save you." Chase finally finished his rant.

Donald gave him a sad smile before moving to hug the youngest bionic. Chase stiffened at first, slightly surprised by the action, but then quickly returned the embrace. When Donald pulled away, he placed his hand on Chase's shoulder and looked him right in the eye.

"You guys did nothing wrong. Your mission was to stop Krane and you did. As much as it sucks, and is scary, there are going to be times when people get hurt, or possibly die on these missions. You can't always save everyone Chase. And you are powerful, all three of you. Powerful enough to stop Krane and save the world. And I know, that if Leo hadn't beaten you guys to it, you guys would've found a way to save me. You are pretty smart Chase, not as smart as me though of course." Donald was interrupted from his statement by a small chuckle coming from the teenager and smiled.

"Chase, I'm always, going to do whatever I can for you and Adam and Bree. To help you, prepare you, train you, protect you. I can't promise that I'll always be there, but I will try my very hardest."

"You promise?" Chase and Donald looked over to the capsules when they heard Bree's shaky voice. Bree's capsule door was open and she was sticking her head out of the glass, clearly listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah, do you?" Adam joined the conversation. They looked over to see the oldest bionic in the same position as his sister.

"How long have you two been eavesdropping?" Chase immediately demanded, embarrassed that his siblings might've heard him being vulnerable and tease him because of it.

"Never, I haven't drop you from the eaves-trough at all yet." Adam said as the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"Pretty much the entire time. We couldn't sleep either." Bree revealed, stepping out of her capsule and walking towards Chase and Mr. Davenport. Adam followed right behind her.

"You never answered our question. Do you promise, to always be there for us, or at least, try as hard as you can?" Bree asked again, looking very nervous.

"I promise." Donald replied with a smile.

Bree slowly smiled back and ran into his arms, luckily, at normal speed so she wouldn't knock him down. Donald kept his arms open as Adam and Chase could join in on the hug as well. They stood like that for a while, all of them happy that they were all okay and alive.

"We love you Dad." Bree said, speaking for all of her siblings.

"I love you guys too. And I'm so proud of all three of you." Donald told them. Very reluctantly, they all pulled away from each other. They looked at each other with curious expressions, as if asking each other 'what now', but Donald quickly spoke up.

"Douglas told me you guys want to go back to being a team again. You guys sure about this?" Donald wondered.

He felt somewhat guilty for forcing them to do something without giving them an option to do anything different and wanted to make sure that they wanted to go back on missions and be a team again because they wanted to, not because they had to or because they were forced to. The three siblings looked at each and all nodded.

"Yeah, we're sure. Saving the world is kinda fun and we're good at it." Bree said, again speaking for her siblings.

"That you are. But, in order to save the world, you guys need to be well rested, so get to sleep, it's late." Donald told them. They all headed back to their capsules and climbed inside, closing the doors behind them.

As Chase closed the capsule door, he looked over at his siblings. They both seemed to quickly fall back asleep, but he could still hear the sound of their father working on his new project. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, a sight that he was used to seeing growing up. Still smiling, Chase closed his eyes as the sounds started lulling him to sleep, letting him now that his father was right there with them, and would still be there in the morning.

 **AN** – So yeah, this is a shorter chapter, hope you guys still liked it though. Considering everything that happened in the two episodes, my understanding of the characters reactions is that they were so busy with the other bionic kids that they didn't have time to react and when Leo told them that Tasha said Donald was going to be okay, it would've settled down any worry and fear they would've had, especially since they didn't see him in the hospital and learned the truth because they had to deal with the bionic kids. So their worry and fear wouldn't really come out until later, and even then, it would've not been as strong because they had seen that he was okay.

Again, this is just my view of it, and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I might possibly write another chapter more for Rise of Secret Soldiers that would have more of a Chase and Douglas angle, let me know what you guys think. Next chapter will be for Bionic Action Hero (my personal favorite) and will hopefully be up within the week. If you guys have any other ideas, feel free let me know and I will see what I can do. See you guys later!


	4. Too Close for Comfort

**Disclaimer** – Still own nothing. If I did, Lab Rats Elite Force would totally have a season 2.

 **AN** – Thank you to Artep01 for you amazing review! I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

Sorry this chapter is a little late, unexpected weekend plans. This chapter is for Bionic Action Hero, (my all time favorite episode along with Lab Rats Mighty Med) and is actually a bit in Douglas's POV along with Donald. It also has some Daddy Davenport with Bree and Adam and Leo as well as Chase because Chase wasn't the only one affected by everything that happened in this episode.

 **Enjoy!**

Chase bit back a groan as he stood up off the chair. After they got back from Giselle's robotics lab, they had all taken easy for the rest of the day which he greatly appreciated. He did his best not to show it but his entire body was so sore. Though he hadn't checked, he knew there was a bruise on his back between his shoulder blades where Troy had punched him to knock him out as well as a large bruise on his chest where Troy kicked him not once, but twice.

He had spent most of the day sitting down so his siblings and Douglas wouldn't see how much it actually hurt. They were already pretty freaked out over everything that happened today, with almost getting blown up, him faking his death, and almost having to attack Bree. Besides, it was only a few bruises. A good night sleep in his capsule and he'll be as good as new.

"Are you alright?" Bree asked when she saw Chase walk stiffly into their 'bedroom'. Adam immediately looked over at Chase when he heard her ask their little that question.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Chase assured them both when he saw their worried expressions. Without waiting to see if they believed him, Chase walked over to his capsule, got inside and closed the door. He was out as soon as his head rested on his shoulder.

Adam and Bree stared at him for a minute before heading over to their own capsules on either side of Chase. One good thing about Chase being in the middle, they could both keep an eye on him.

Leo came in about a minute later, his little capsule already on his arm and proceeded to his couch. He laid down, pulling his blanket over himself and followed his siblings example.

 **LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

Even though everyone was okay, he felt the need to tell his brother about what happened, and it was not just because Donald made him swear to tell him if anything happens and also promised that if he didn't, he'd freeze him with the Cryoblaster again. So, Douglas waited until everyone was asleep before he finally made the call to his older brother. Luckily, Donald was still up working, honestly, did his brother do anything else?

"And that's what happened to us today. How was your day?" Douglas asked with a hopeful yet terrified smile as he saw the furious expression on Donald's face. Even though they were talking via Skype and Donald was all the way over in Mission Creek, Donald looked like he was about to reach out and punched him through the screen.

"You took that movie deal for the kids that I declined, and almost got them all, including yourself killed! Did you not think anything of that through? Did you not think that there was a reason I declined the movie?" Donald questioned very loudly.

"Oh come on Donnie, you know you only declined because you wouldn't be the star of the show, and Giselle was my old girlfriend. How was I supposed to know she was evil?" Douglas wondered.

"She hung around with you, that should've been a big enough to clue to at least check it out. And my not being the star, that was only part of the reason. The other, was that I didn't want a repeat of what happened when we had a TV crew follow the kids on missions." Donald defended himself.

"Not everyone I used to hang around with is evil." Douglas objected.

"Besides Krane, Marcus, Giselle, even your dog Otis. Who hasn't been evil?" Donald asked.

"I used to hang around with you too you know." Douglas pointed out smugly. His older brother let out an angry breath, clearly trying not to punch the screen.

"I'm coming over there." Donald informed his younger brother.

"What? It's late, it'll be past midnight by the time you get here. The kids are already asleep." Douglas replied in shock.

"Don't care. I'll be there soon." Donald then disconnected the call before Douglas could say anything.

"Well, that could've been worse." Douglas remarked as he put his tablet away. He then stood up and proceeded to the kids' room.

What he saw was exactly what he expected. Adam, Bree, and Chase were all in their capsules fast asleep, while Leo was passed out on the couch. Seeing the chair in the corner of the room, Douglas went over and sat down it, keeping his eye on the four teenagers.

Three minutes past midnight, Douglas heard footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened and Donald entered the room.

"Shh." Douglas whispered, capturing his older brother's attention. Donald, seeing that all the kids were asleep, nodded and came over to him.

"How are they?" Donald asked quietly, watching the kids for any sign of change.

"They're fine, I think. At first, they were all relieved that they were all okay, but I don't know if they've had the whole 'oh my word we all almost died' reaction yet." Douglas brought his older brother up to speed. Before the two siblings could say anything else though, they saw Chase starting to fidget in his capsule, then his head suddenly turned to the side, exposing a terrified expression. The nightmares had started.

 **LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

 _"_ _NO!" Chase screamed as he pulled against the restraints holding to the table while the explosion played on the screen in front of Giselle and Troy. He waited for his siblings and Douglas to appear, to prove that they had survived, but there was nothing. They were dead. His brothers, his sister, his uncle, they were all dead._

 _"_ _That's a wrap on your family, now, let's get cutting." Giselle said, looking at a something on Chase's right. He turned his head and flinched when he saw a big, macho looking android beside him. He didn't even notice it until now. The android raised his hand and it suddenly, it turned into a large, sharp blade._

 _"_ _No, please don't." Chase pleaded as the android brought the blade closer, and screamed in pain as the knife ripped into his neck._

"Chase, wake up." Chase's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. Standing in front of him was Mr. Davenport who, once seeing that he was now awake, placed his hand on Chase's shoulder, having opened the capsule when he noticed Chase was having a nightmare.

Seeing Douglas standing a little way's behind his father and Leo's arm dangling over the edge of the couch, Chase turned his head to the left and to the right, checking to see if both Adam and Bree were there too. They were. They were safe. It was just a dream, but unfortunately, that wasn't enough to calm him down.

"Come here." Donald said softly when he still saw the freaked-out expression on the teenager's face as he opened up his arms. Chase didn't hesitate at all. Without a word, he walked right into his embrace, wrapping his own arms around as he buried his face in his shoulder.

"It's okay Chase. It's okay." Donald whispered comfortingly. Chase nodded against his father's shoulder, waited a few more seconds before he ultimately pulled away.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?" Chase asked, just noticing how Mr. Davenport wasn't coming to visit for at least another three days.

"Douglas called me, and told me what happened. I came as soon as he did. I got here about ten minutes ago." Mr. Davenport explained. Chase absently nodded as he walked away from his capsule and sat down on the steps.

"You okay kid?" Douglas asked as both he and his brother sat down on either side of Chase.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Chase replied, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Davenport pushed, not willing to let the youngest bionic push down his emotions in an attempt to appear strong.

"It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. We're all okay, that's all that matters." Chase told him, saying it almost like it was a mantra. Donald opened his mouth to point out the lie, but at that moment, a scream came from Bree's capsule.

 **LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

 _"_ _Chase! Chase!" Bree screamed as she and Adam ran into the room towards Chase, who was lying unconscious on a table, a sheet covering his entire body except his head. Adam ripped the sheet off of him and laid his head down on their little brother's chest while she pressed a finger to his neck._

 _"_ _No, he's not breathing." Adam said, taking his head off Chase and standing upright._

 _"_ _There's no pulse." Bree told him._

 _"_ _No, this isn't happening. Come on Chase, come on." Adam denied the truth in front of him as he shook the youngest bionic, trying to rouse him._

 _"_ _He's gone Adam." Bree said as tears started running down her face, her voice cracking with emotion. Slowly, the oldest lifted his head, eyes filled with rage, glaring daggers right at her._

 _"_ _You did this." Adam accused her, his voice dark and threatening. Suddenly terrified as well as heartbroken, Bree started to back away._

 _"_ _I didn't mean to Adam. I swear I didn't mean to. I didn't know, I'm so sorry." Bree replied, her body shaking with fear as the sobs continued to wrack her body. Adam ignored her and started to follow her._

 _"'_ _Sorry' isn't going to bring him back! He's dead because of you! You killed our little brother!" Adam yelled. Bree shook her head as she kept walking until she suddenly felt two hands grab her arms from behind. She gasped in surprise and looked over her shoulder to see that it was Troy who was holding her still._

 _"_ _Don't worry Bree." Tory said in a smooth voice as he smiled, "You're only getting what you deserve."_

 _Bree looked back over to her big brother, hoping that maybe he'd help her, but then she saw his arms tensing up and recognized the blue glow as he got ready to use his blast wave ability. He was going to kill._

 _"_ _No, no, Adam. Adam, please, don't." Bree begged her brother but he shook his head._

 _"_ _No sister of mine would ever betray and kill my little brother." Adam responded and released his blast as Bree screamed._

"No!" Bree screamed as she opened her eyes, instinctively starting to run. She only went about three feet before she bumped into something. Someone, she realized when she felt a pair over arms coming around her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's okay Bree. It's okay." She heard Mr. Davenport's voice whisper into her ears, not knowing that he had said those words to Chase only moments ago.

"Mr. Davenport?" Bree said as she started to cry.

"I'm right here. It's okay, you're okay. You're safe." Mr. Davenport tried to soothe her, but Bree shook her head.

"No, Chase, Chase almost." Bree stopped, unable to finish her sentence through her tears. Mr. Davenport however, pulled away, letting her see that Chase was only 5 feet away, watching them with concern.

"Chase." Bree whispered in relief as she walked away from her father and over to Chase, immediately wrapping her arms around her baby brother's shoulders, pulling him close. Her brother quickly returned the hug, holding her tightly.

"I'm okay Bree. It wasn't your fault, you didn't mean to." Chase assured her, and Bree slowly felt her tears come to a stop. When she fully gained control of herself again, she pulled back to get a better look at Chase. He smiled reassuringly, causing her to smile too. The moment was ruined when they heard the sound of a fist punching unbreakable glass. Their nightmares may be over, but Adam's had only just begun.

 **LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

 _Adam ran into the room, seeing Chase lying unconscious on a table, a sheet covering his entire body except his head._

 _"_ _Chase! Chase!" Bree yelled as she ran into the room behind him, both of them running to their little brother._

 _Reaching Chase's side, Adam ripped the sheet away and lowered his head down to his bother's chest, ear right by Chase's mouth. His chest wasn't moving and there was no sound of air entering or exiting his little brother's mouth or nose._

 _"_ _No, he's not breathing." Adam informed his sister, who looked up at him._

 _"_ _There's no pulse." She replied. He didn't even notice that she had placed her fingers against Chase's neck._

 _"_ _No, no, this isn't happening." Adam said as he laid his hand on the center on Chase's chest and started shaking him, "Come on Chase. Come on."_

 _He wasn't aware of Bree calling his name, of her coming over to him until she grabbed his arm and pulled him away._

 _"_ _Adam! It's over. He's gone, and it's all my fault." Bree told him heartbrokenly, staring at Chase's body with sad eyes. She was right, their little brother was gone. Chase was gone thinking that Adam only cared about using him as a punching bag. Chase was gone never knowing that he loved him._

 _Before Adam could say anything though. Troy suddenly geo-leaped into the room directly behind Bree, grabbing her arms as he pulled her back._

 _"_ _So sorry for your loss Adam, Bree. But don't worry, you'll soon join him." Troy laughed._

 _"_ _Adam, shoot me with your blast wave." Bree suddenly told him._

 _"_ _What? That'll kill you." Adam reminded her._

 _"_ _You have too. He'll kill us both, and who knows how many others." Bree insisted._

 _"_ _Bree, I just lost my baby brother, I can't lose you too." Adam told her as a tear trickled down his cheek._

 _"_ _It's okay Adam. It's okay." Bree replied with a sad smile. Adam started charging up his blast wave and released it, screaming as he did so and Bree and Troy's bodies fell to the ground._

"Wake up, Adam." Adam opened his eyes to see Mr. Davenport standing in front of him, looking very worried.

"Mr. Davenport." The name slipped through his lips as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Yeah. It's okay kid. It was just a nightmare." Mr. Davenport said with a small smile. Adam felt himself smiling in return. The smile left however when he looked to his left and saw his siblings' capsules completely empty.

"Where's Bree and Chase?" Adam asked, fear starting to flood his body.

"Right here Adam." The oldest bionic turned his head to see his two, little sibling standing behind Mr. Davenport, right by Douglas. Adam walked out of his capsule and wrapped both of his large arms around them, pulling them close.

After a minute though, Chase said, "Adam, can't breathe. Too strong."

Reluctantly, Adam let go but smiled at the sight of his little brother and little sister. They were safe. They hadn't been hurt or killed. They survived.

"Guys, maybe we should get out of here. We don't want to wake Leo up." Mr. Davenport said as he came over to the three of them.

"Yes, we do." Douglas finally spoke up. Mr. Davenport was about to ask why when he saw Leo shaking around on his couch, trapped in his own nightmare.

 **LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

 _"_ _You want to know why no one mentions Leo?" Giselle asked as she walked passed her androids and passed Douglas, Bree, and Adam. Chase was gone because Troy had just taken him away._

 _"_ _No one mentions you because you are weak, and helpless." Giselle said in a mocking tone coming to stand in front of Leo, getting right up in his face._

 _"_ _You may have a bionic arm and a bionic leg, but you're not truly bionic. You're no hero. You're completely useless. You won't even be able to get out of this set that's about to explode. You'll die with Adam and Bree, the true heroes, along with their creator Douglas while I rip out Chase's chip, and you are too weak to do anything about it." Giselle mocked, then turned and walked away chuckling. When she was gone, Adam, Bree, and Douglas turned to him._

 _"_ _What do we do Leo?" Bree asked, clearly expecting an answer._

 _"_ _I don't know." Leo said, looking around the set, trying to figure out a way past the androids._

 _"_ _You must have a plan, right?" Adam chimed in._

 _"_ _No, I don't." Leo replied, finally turning his gaze back to his family._

 _"_ _How could you not have a plan?" Douglas questioned, looking extremely disappointed in him._

 _"_ _We need to get out. How do we do that? How do we get out Leo?" Bree kept asking over and over._

 _"_ _I don't know. I don't know! I don't,"_

"know!" Leo shouted as he fell off the couch and onto the floor and muttered, "Ow."

"Leo! Are you okay?" Leo heard Mr. Davenport ask. He opened his eyes to see his stepfather, Douglas, Adam, Bree, and Chase all leaning over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo said then suddenly asked, "Big D, what are you doing here? And why are you all awake?"

"Douglas called me and told me everything that happened." Mr. Davenport answered as he helped Leo sit upright, "And as to why we're all awake, let's just say you weren't the only one to have some nightmares."

Hearing that, Leo looked over at his siblings. Expressions ranging from slightly ashamed to haunted covered their faces. Nope, he wasn't the only one struggling with everything that happened today.

"Today hit a little too close huh?" Mr. Davenport said after a minute of silence.

"Way too close." Chase corrected his father. All of his siblings nodded at hearing that.

"Don't worry kids. You're safe now." Mr. Davenport assured his kids. They all nodded and subconsciously leaned closer to their father, to their safe place.

 **LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

It took almost two hours before the kids were all calm enough to try to go back to sleep. While Donald didn't get the details of whatever they dreamed about, he heard enough from Douglas to guess what they saw when they closed their eyes. But after assuring them that he, and his brother would stay and watch over them, the four got back in their capsules/couch, and fell back asleep.

"You know, as bummed as I am that you took my kids from me, I got to admit, you did a good job with them." Douglas told his big brother, causing Donald to turn and look at him with a stunned expression.

"I may have created them, but there's no doubt that you're their father." Douglas added when he saw that he had Donnie's attention.

"Thanks Douglas. And though I still think what you did was wrong, if you didn't go behind my back and turn evil, I wouldn't have them. We, the world, wouldn't have them. So thank you for that." Donald responded. The two brothers smiled at each other both turning their gazes back to the kids.

"But don't ever create another bionic kid again." Donald ordered, causing Douglas to let out a small chuckle at that.

"No promises."

 **AN** – So yeah, this one was more of a family one, but there was a lot that happened in that episode and I kinda felt weird only doing one part of it while ignoring the rest, so I did it all. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be getting more back into Chase and Daddy Davenport with a chapter for Lab Rats Elite Force: The Attack. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me and I shall see what I can do. Until next time…


	5. Blame Game

**AN** – Sorry this one is a little late. Got pretty focused on my Lab Rats Elite Force story. Thank you to all who reviewed. To the Guest who requested Bionic Showdown, I will get at it, not sure when I will finish or be able to post it, but I will get to it. Also, this one is a little short because I was in a bit of a rush, sorry for that, longer chapters will be coming.

This chapter is for The Attack, for Elite Force. And it has no ties to my other story Mission of Vindicta, even though they both take place at the end of Elite Force, just so those who are reading both don't get confused.

 **Enjoy!**

"How is he?" Donald heard the question pop out of Bree's mouth the minute the hyper-lift brought him back up to the penthouse. Walking into the room, he saw his daughter with Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar, all making their way towards him.

"Douglas will be fine. He's got some internal burns from whatever Reese did, and will need a lot of rest, but he'll be okay." The inventor told the kids, repeating almost word for word what the doctor that he brought over told him. All of the kids breathed a sigh of relief hearing that, and it was then that Donald realized one kid was missing.

"Where's Chase?" Donald asked. Nobody said anything, but Bree looked over her shoulder to the balcony. Donald turned his gaze over there as well and saw Chase sitting on one of the chairs, his back towards the window.

Donald immediately started walking towards the balcony. He wasn't sure what the other kids were going to do, but right now, he knew that it was Chase who needed his attention.

It was Bree who called him and told him what happened with Douglas, and this girl Reese, who turned out to be an evil shapeshifter, and she used Chase to get in. Donald immediately came over with a doctor, but didn't see Chase at all when he first arrived or while he was downstairs with his brother and the doctor.

Chase didn't move or say anything when Donald opened the door and came outside.

"Hey Chase." Donald said, trying to get his son's attention.

"Hey." Chase replied absently. It was then Donald saw the laptop sitting on the table in front of the teenager, who was typing on the keypad so fast that Donald wondered if he somehow got super speed.

"Douglas is going to be okay. He just needs to rest for a while." The father told the bionic, coming to stand right behind Chase.

"I know, I could hear you. Super hearing, remember?" Chase reminded him, still keeping all of his focus on his task. Donald frowned at his son's response. He would've thought that Chase would be happy to hear that his uncle was going to be okay, or at least, shown it more.

Donald sat down on the chair beside the teenager and looked over to see what he was doing. After staring at the computer screen for a few minutes, he was still unable to make it out so he decided to ask.

"What are you doing?"

"I, I couldn't get into the communication site, the one I set up with the superheroes, not on the consule. So, I'm trying to hack in from a different source. Maybe Reese, maybe she didn't put up security around the site and I can get in." Chase answered, pausing every now and then, as though it actually hurt to reply. Donald looked at his son. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale. Had he gotten any rest at all since this all happened.

"It's late, almost morning actually. You should get some sleep." Donald told him, but Chase shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to, to fix this." _Fix the mess I made_ , Donald caught the unspoken meaning.

"This isn't your fault Chase." The father tried to convince him. It fell on deaf ears as he watched the teenager shake his head.

"Yes, it is. Just, leave me alone. Let me fix this." Chase whispered, a faraway look in his eyes. Despite every instinct telling him not too, Donald nodded and stood up. He knew that Chase was blaming himself for this, but he wasn't in a state where he could accept the truth, to be reassured. The only thing that would be on his mind was to try and fix this mess. He needed time. Donald patted Chase's shoulder before he headed back inside, leaving the teenager alone.

 **LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR**

Donald waited another two days before he decided to talk to his son again. As far as he could tell, Chase didn't sleep at all, or eat. Him and Bree had tried to get him to eat, and to sleep, but the youngest bionic refused. All he could think of was to get back into communication with the superheroes, to warn them that Rodissius had their information and they weren't safe, but enough was enough. He was positive Chase was literally about to pass out from exhaustion and malnourishment.

"Hey Chase." Donald said, coming into the main room in the penthouse, seeing Chase sitting on the couch, laptop on the coffee table. Chase nodded, but didn't say anything. Knowing that Chase wouldn't listen no matter what he said, he went over and slammed to laptop shut. The teenager barely had time to move his hands from being crushed.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked with an accusing tone, glaring up at the inventor.

"Getting your full attention." Donald replied. Then, with a sigh, he sat down beside his son on the couch.

"Chase, I know you want to help, but you are running yourself into the ground. You haven't slept, you haven't eaten, and you barely drank anything. This has to stop." Donald informed him very bluntly.

"I'll stop when I make this right." Chase replied, going to open the laptop, but Donald immediately grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"Chase, you're not going to be helping anyone in this state. You need to rest." The father insisted. Chase looked down at the floor, but didn't try and pull his arms away.

"It's my fault." He said it so quietly that Donald almost didn't hear him.

Even after everything, Chase was always so quiet when it came to fully admitting something that he was deeply ashamed of, even when it was to him, his father. Hearing that, Donald pulled Chase into his arms as he heard the barely contained sobs start to escape Chase's barriers.

"No it's not. You may have brought Reese over, but you didn't make her attack Douglas, didn't make her steal the list. You can't blame yourself for the actions of others. If she wanted that list, she would've found a way to get it, even if you didn't bring her here. It's not your fault Chase." Donald whispered into his son's ear. Hearing footsteps, Donald looked up to see that the rest of the Elite Force had come downstairs and were now watching them.

Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar looked a little upset at the sight of their former mission leader crying in the adult's arms, but also a little unsure, like they didn't know what to do. The entire time they'd known Chase, they'd never seen him in a such a vulnerable position, even when he was hurt by the Incapacitator. He was always so cocky and sure of himself, and they had no idea what to do to help him.

Bree on the other hand, looked heartbroken at the sight of her younger brother and went over to kneel down beside them, placing her hand on Chase's shoulder, causing him to turn his head to look at her.

"Mr. Davenport's right Chase. You are not to blame. The only people at fault are Reese and her father and brothers, not you." Bree assured him. Quickly realizing now what Chase was struggling with, Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar came over to family.

"That's right Chase, you didn't blame me or Oliver for what happened to Crossbow because it was Roman and Riker who attacked her, not us." Skylar told him.

"And besides, who are we to judge? I mean, I was duped by a pig." Kaz reminded everyone, causing them all to chuckle at the memory. Chase didn't laugh, but did give a small smile, though he quickly dropped it.

"I just want to make it right." Chase admitted.

"And you can, but not alone, and not like this. You need your rest." Bree replied. Chase nodded, and lowered his head onto Donald's lap, eyes quickly closing, then he opened them again.

"You don't blame me?" Chase asked, sounding scared of what the answer will be.

"No, we don't. They did this, not you." Bree answered for everyone. Chase still looked a little unsure and looked over at his friends and father. They all nodded, agreeing with what the bionic/superhero hybrid said. With an extremely small smile, Chase closed his eyes as he relaxed. Less than a minute later, the bionic was fast asleep, safe in his father's arms, surrounded by his sister and friends.

 **AN** – Like I said, a little short and rushed, but next chapters will hopefully be better. See you guys soon!


	6. I'm Their Father

**Disclaimer** – Own nothing!

 **AN** – I LIVE!

Did you guys miss me? I am so sorry it has taken me so, so, so, long to update this story. I have been so busy in the last year (it's seriously been a year since I updated? Oh my word). I was having some computer problems, then I was busy at work, then I was looking for a new job, writing different stories, getting into different fandoms, getting a new job. But I'm back now! However, there will be only one more chapter after this one, then, I'm declaring this story done. But on the other hand, I am going to finally to start working on the sequel to my Lab Rats Elite Force story, Mission of Vindicta. Hoping to start posting after Christmas, but no promises. Thank you to everyone for your reviews, and I hope you like this chapter, which takes place after Bionic Showdown, which was requested by a guest. Again, sorry it took me so long to get to it!

 **Enjoy!**

Despite the late hour, Donald Davenport sat at his work table in the lab. It wasn't at all an uncommon thing. There had been several times over the years where he worked late, sometimes through the entire night. Everyone who knew him knew this knew it was a fact. But it was always because he was working on one of his inventions. Why else would he be up so late if he wasn't working? That hardly ever happened.

It was happening right now though. Donald was sitting at the table, his tools spread out in front of him, but he wasn't working. He didn't even had a project to work on, not even an idea to try out. The adult wasn't even trying to come up with something to work on, not that he could if he did try. All of his thoughts were on the events that happened earlier that day, specifically on Douglas and the kids.

When he first found Adam, Bree, and Chase, and had taken them home with him, he knew that when he officially decided to keep them, that eventually he was going to have to tell them about Douglas. It was why he made sure that they called him 'Mr. Davenport'. He wasn't their real father after all, despite how much he soon found himself wanting to be. Then, Douglas was dead. Or at least, he thought he was dead. He thought the kids would be safe.

But today, today he learned he was wrong. Douglas was still alive, and he was after his kids. After believing that his younger brother was dead for so long, he had relaxed, somewhat. He was still worried about the threats that the world could pose to his kids, but as long as no one learned about their bionics, they would be safe from them. Douglas was a different kind of threat, and it wasn't just the threat he posed that Donald worried about.

The minute he realized that he had been kidnapped by Douglas, he feared what would happen when Adam, Bree, and Chase came to save him. He knew they would come because he knew that they were what his younger brother was after. It had been so long since he thought about what their reactions would be when they learned the truth, but now he was going to find out. And their reaction completely surprised him. They weren't upset with him, they didn't want to leave and go with Douglas, their real father, they stayed with him.

"What are you doing?" Donald almost fell off his chair in surprise at the voice suddenly breaking the silence. Looking over to his right, he saw Chase standing half-way out of his capsule, staring at him.

"Working." Donald answered as he relaxed and sat up straight again, giving the youngest bionic a convincing smile. Well, he hoped it was it was convincing.

"You've been staring at the screwdriver for the past ten minutes." Chase told him, gesturing to the tool on the table.

Donald looked down at his tools, only now realizing that he must have just been looking at them while he was lost in thought. Not really wanting to talk about what he had been thinking about, Donald grabbed the screwdriver and said, "I'm, thinking of a way to make it bionic. Like how the Doctor in Doctor Who has a sonic screwdriver, but one made to do even more than his does for you guys to use on missions, hence why it's going to be called, 'the bionic screwdriver'."

"Nice try Mr. Davenport." Chase commented with a slight smirk as he fully exited his capsule and walked over to him.

Donald sighed, knowing that Chase wasn't going to be so easily dissuaded from finding out what was wrong with the inventor. As he put the screwdriver down, he said, "It would really be cool though."

"Yeah." Chase couldn't help but agree. Once he reached the table, he sat down on the chair across from Mr. Davenport and asked, "What's going on?"

"I've just been thinking." Donald replied, looking down at his work tools once again.

"About Douglas?" Chase quickly concluded, remembering all too clearly what happened earlier that day.

"Yeah." The adult confirmed.

The teenager stayed quiet for a minute, waiting for Mr. Davenport to continue, but when he didn't he asked, "What happened between you two?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I think that when our business took off and we started making money, he got greedy and wanted to make more. Fastest way to do that, is to find who's willing to pay the most, obviously, but he soon found that there were people out in the world willing to pay a lot, and they didn't have the best intentions with our inventions. And so, he started working on his own, and started making his own money." Donald explained, trying to understand himself what happened to his younger brother to make him a criminal.

"That's why he created us?" Chase questioned, wanting to get as much information he could about what happened. While he was the smartest person alive due to his bionic chip, human behaviour was, at times, extremely difficult to understand and predict.

"Yeah. We had started the project together, but we stopped when a different invention took off. I had no idea he had gone back to it without me. We had planned on putting them into robots, that we were going to create of course. We thought they would help out with the military. Being able to send robots out to fight our wars so no human was ever injured. But, we were decades away from being able to create anything like that." Donald added, finally looking up at Chase for a few seconds before lowering his gaze once again.

"Guess he fixed that problem, somewhat." Chase remarked, thinking about Marcus and how Douglas told them he wasn't going to live much longer, before he was destroyed when the place collapsed.

"Let's hope he doesn't completely get something like working." Donald said, suddenly scared of what Douglas could do if he actually did manage to make an army of androids with bionic abilities.

"Yeah." Chase responded, eyes widening with fear at the thought. It was then another thought occurred to him, causing him to look back at the man who raised him and his siblings.

"Is that why you took us? So he wouldn't give any, criminals, weapons, like us?" Chase questioned.

"Yeah, kind of." Donald slowly answered as he turned his eyes back to the teenager, "But it was more than that."

"When I found you three, you were just a toddler, all three of you practically were. I knew immediately you guys weren't androids or robots or anything like that. The fact that he was going to raise you guys to become nothing more than weapons when you were real, human, children. It disgusted me. It still does, even more now actually because," Donald immediately stopped, not sure if he should finish that sentence.

"Because you're our father." Chase finished for him, knowing exactly what the man he considered his father was going to say. Donald nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Is that why you've hardly ever told people that you're our Dad? And why you told us to call you Mr. Davenport? Because Douglas was, technically our father?" Chase wondered, though from the expression on the adult's face told him that he was right.

"A bit. And if you guys ever learned the truth, and wanted to go back to him, or if you guys were mad at me for not telling you the truth and left, I didn't want to get too attached. Don't think it worked that well." Donald explained, now feeling a bit guilty for trying to keep a distance from the kids he cared so much about. After a moment, Chase stood up off his chair and walked around the table to the inventor's side.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. Because we're not going anywhere." Chase told him, putting his hand on Mr. Davenport's shoulder, "We're staying right here with our Dad."

"I'm glad." Donald said with a smile, then put his arm around Chase's waist and pulled him into a hug which the teenage returned. After a minute, Donald pulled out of the embrace and said, "You should get some sleep. You still have school tomorrow."

"Good night." Chase wished him before he turned around and walked back to his capsule.

"Night." Donald replied, watching his youngest son get into the capsule.

For the few minutes, Donald just stared at the kids, his kids. Despite his attempts at staying unattached, despite the enemies they had all made, despite them knowing the truth that he didn't create them, there was no doubt that no matter what, he was their father. And Donald found that he had no problem with that at all

He then finally stood up and walked towards the door to head upstairs. Before he left the room though, he turned back to face his sleeping children and whispered, "Good night kids. I love you."

With that, he turned off all the lights and headed upstairs to get some sleep.

 **AN** – I know it's a little short, but I hope you guy liked this chapter! Don't know when the next chapter, the final chapter, will be up. Hopefully, soon. See you all then!


	7. Always a Father

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing.

 **AN** – And I'm back! This chapter is set after Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo move to the Bionic Island. In this chapter, it's more Donald and all three of the bionic kids instead of just Donald and Chase's relationship. It is also the last chapter for this story. Hope you all like it!

 **Enjoy!**

Donald walked through the empty quiet lab. He was completely alone and that felt very strange. Ever since he had took in Adam, Bree, and Chase, his lab had never been empty because that's where they lived and stayed. It wasn't until he married Tasha and that she and Leo moved in that there became times when the lab would be empty for the first time in years as he decided to let his kids go to school with his new stepson. Now though, the emptiness, the quiet, would last much longer than just a few hours because his kids were gone.

The inventor created the Bionic Island for the bionic kids Krane created, but as he was in the process of doing that, it soon became clear that those kids needed to be watched and taught. And who better to do that than the original bionic kids? And with Adam, Bree, and Chase now living there, the lab, their room, their home, was now empty.

Donald examined the place carefully as he walked through it. He remembered planning how he was going to design his lab, making the blueprints, ordering the construction workers around as they built it, or started building it. The place was still under construction when he found three little kids in Douglas's place and made the snap decision to bring them home. Not wanting anyone to know about the kids, he fired the construction workers and finished building the lab himself. Though with their bionics, the three children helped him out quite a bit.

Making his way towards the three empty capsules Donald started wondering if he should start making some changes to the place. The kids weren't living here anymore and odds were they wouldn't be spending the night here for a long time. Getting to the island from the house would only take a few minutes from the house thanks to the hydro-loop. And even if they did want to stay the night for whatever reason, they each had their own room upstairs now that they could use. Once Donald reached the capsules though, a wave of memories flooded over him, but he focused on the most important one, the one that led him here.

 _Donald reminded himself to remain calm no matter what he found in his little brother's house as he drove towards it. The inventor had purposely waited until he was sure Douglas was gone before he decided to sneak into the place. As much as Donald didn't want to do this, didn't want to believe the signs that was starting to see, he had to. He had to know the truth of what his sibling was doing._

 _About three years ago, the younger Davenport started acting a little strange. When Donald asked him about it, all Douglas said was that he was working on a special project. The older inventor tried to get him to tell him what the project was, but he refused. He said he wanted to wait until it was finished before he showed him. While the siblings were partners in Davenport Industries, they would sometimes keep their projects and ideas secret until they thought they were ready._

 _Donald left it alone after that. Every now and then he'd ask Douglas how his project was going, but the younger Davenport usually brushed it off, never giving a real answer. Eventually, Donald stopped asking and it never came up again. It somewhat stayed in the back of his mind for a little longer, but since Douglas never brought it up, he assumed that whatever his younger brother was working on failed. Then, about two months ago, strange thing started happening around the office._

 _Douglas became more private with his side of the business, yet seemed to become a little more nosey about Donald's projects. Then, employees started informing him that they had seen the young inventor going through the older one's old files, and one said they overheard Douglas on the phone talking about weapons. Donald's first instinct had been to dismiss all their claims, but then he caught Douglas in his office, on his computer. Douglas tried to play it off, saying that his computer was broken and needed to check his emails, but his brother was not a good liar. It was really hard to deny something was going on after that._

 _The dark-haired inventor later tried to talk to the brunette, hoping he would learn what was going on but Douglas deflected every question thrown his way. Donald then waited until Douglas left for a business trip before he started snooping through his brother's stuff. What he found not only troubled him, but also shocked him. There were emails, while not giving any details, that made it clear they were about buying and selling weapons of some sort. And when he looked through Douglas's phone records, he found several untraceable phone numbers._

 _It was then Donald decided to break into Douglas's house. He needed more answers for the millions of questions burning in his head. What made it worse was that he had no idea what to expect. A part of him really, truly, hoped that he was blowing things out of proportion. That he was jumping to wild and crazy conclusions but deep down he knew he wasn't. He just didn't know the whole story yet._

 _As soon as he reached Douglas's house, Donald quickly disabled the alarms and any other securities he knew his brother had. Once that was done, he entered the building and started searching. While he still had no idea what he was looking for or what to expect to learn, he had some ideas. It could be that Douglas was selling plans and inventions that hadn't been released yet and maybe even some trade secrets to other companies. Or maybe he was using his ideas and technology to create weapons to sell to terrorists. All of those ideas flew out the window though when he found the basement._

 _The entire place looked like it was a lab from the future or the set of TV show that took place in the future, like Star Trek. Consoles, laptops, computers with four screens lined the desks and the counters that were attached to the walls. Charts and plans where pinned up on the walls and some where even lying on the floor, having apparently fallen off. Donald had no idea what to make of it, so he went over to the nearest batch of plan and started reading. However, Douglas's writing was hardly readable, so he went over to the closest computer instead, and with his mad hacking skills, he got in and started searching for what his younger brother was up too._

 _With every chart he looked at, every sentence he read, he grew more and more horrified. Douglas had taken their early blueprints and prototypes for the bionic chips they had wanted to put in robots to help the military, and continued working on it by himself. Normally, that alone would've angered the older Davenport, but that wouldn't cause the shock and horror that was filling his body. It was the fact that Douglas had apparently perfected it and was planning to sell them to terrorists and criminals. And if that wasn't bad enough, he was planning on putting the bionic chips in humans, in kids because he didn't have enough time to design and build robots that could handle the bionics._

 _Donald was in the middle of trying to figure out how to process everything as well as what he should do with what he had just found out when a small voice asked, "Who you?"_

 _With a slight squeak of surprise, he turned around and found this tiny girl with long brown hair standing a few feet behind him. She tilted her head, clearly waiting for him to answer but the only thing he could think to say was, "You are really sneaky."_

 _She beamed at that, then said, "I sneak up on A too. I'm really fast. He never sees me."_

 _"_ _A?" Donald questioned, trying to understand what she was talking about._

 _"_ _A is my big brother. I'm B." The little girl introduced herself, holding out her tiny hand._

 _"_ _Hi. My name is Mr. Davenport." The inventor replied, taking her hand in his and giving it a quick shake before he dropped it, "What did you mean you are really fast?"_

 _The girl, B, only smiled at him. Not the cute, childish smile one would expect from a little girl that couldn't be more than 2 years old, no. It was a kind of smile one would give if they had a secret that they were enjoying having and were enjoying others wondering what it was even though they were never going to tell. Donald was beginning to actually feel very afraid of the child when suddenly, she vanished and a gush of wind hit him in the face. The papers on the surrounding desks went flying all over the place but Donald barely noticed that when he saw a moving blur going around him._

 _"_ _Stop! Please stop!" Donald yelled, completely freaked out by what he was seeing. Or, what he wasn't seeing._

 _Immediately, the blur rushing around the room stopped, allowing Donald to clearly see the little girl that had been doing the running. The smug smile was gone from her face, replaced by a scared expression as she asked, "Did I scare you?"_

 _"_ _No, you just surprised me." Donald quickly responded, hating the fearful look on her face. Once she nodded, letting him know that she heard him, he asked, "How are you able to run that fast?"_

 _"_ _My chip." B answered, beginning to look excited._

 _"_ _Your chip?" Donald said slowly, a feeling dread quickly spreading throughout his stomach._

 _"_ _Daddy put a chip in my head to make me fast!" B told him, then started running around him in circles. Donald didn't move, didn't make any kind of sound at all. He just stood and stared in horror-filled shock. If he was being honest with himself, he knew the minute that B showed him how fast she could run what Douglas had done, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. Now that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Douglas had made bionic chips and put one in the little girl and intended to use her as a weapon, he had to do something. He had to get the girl out of her to safety and stop his brother._

 _"_ _But I'm only fast. I'm not strong like A." B's somewhat dejected voice immediately pulled Donald out of his thoughts._

 _"_ _A has a chip too?" Donald questioned._

 _"_ _Yeah, he strong. Really strong. He can lift Daddy even though he not even three yet." B revealed, completely oblivious to the fact that the man was not even trying to hide how exactly he was feeling of all this information._

 _"_ _Where is A?" Donald then asked, leaning down so he was more eye level with her._

 _"_ _He in cap-sule." B tried to pronounce in her cute voice but Donald quickly understood what she was trying to say._

 _"_ _Capsule?"_

 _B pointed over to the wall where there were two clear tubes that went from the floor straight to the ceiling. One had its door wide open while there was a small figure standing upright in the other. She started walking towards them as she said, "Where we sleep."_

 _"_ _A. A, wake up." B started yelling as she opened the door to the other capsule where the little boy was standing, then grabbed his arm and started shaking it, "Get up A."_

 _"_ _B, go back to sleep." The little boy, A, gently pushed her away, his eyes still shut tightly._

 _"_ _Someone here. Not Daddy." B told him, still shaking his arm._

 _Slowly, A raised his little fists to rub his eyes before he opened them and stared straight at Donald, "Who are you?"_

 _"_ _He is Mis-ther Dav-por." B answered. Considering that he had only told her his name once, Donald was surprised that she had remembered it and was able to pronounce part of it._

 _"_ _My name is Mr. Davenport. You can call me Mr. D." Donald introduced himself to A._

 _"_ _Okay. Why are you here?" A asked, looking at him curiously._

 _"_ _I'm here, because your Daddy sent me to come get you. He's going to be gone for a while and wanted me to take care of you." Donald told them, somewhat speaking without thinking._

 _The minute he finished talking though, all the plans started running through his head. He couldn't let Child Protective Services know about the kids, or the government. They wouldn't be able to handle kids with bionics and they could end up being exploited and experimented on or something. And there was no way he could leave them with Douglas. He was going to have to take them home with him. He had the technology and knowledge how to help them._

 _"_ _Where he go?" B wondered with a confused and slightly worried tone._

 _"_ _I don't know yet. He had to take a big business trip and won't be back for a long time." Donald answered, hoping the kids didn't have an ability to let them know that he was lying._

 _"_ _Oh, okay." B replied, clearly buying Donald's lie. From A's expression, he could tell that he believed it too._

 _"_ _Alright, just going to get something, then we can go." Donald told them as he walked back over to one of the computers and slipped one of his spare thumb drives that he always kept on him into it and started downloading all the information Douglas had on the bionic chips, technology, and kids so he would know exactly what he would be dealing with._

 _"_ _Wait, no." B suddenly said as she rushed over to him and grabbed his arm, "We can't leave without baby."_

 _"_ _Baby?" Donald repeated the last word she said, feeling his stomach drop for what must've been the tenth time in the last half hour or so. It was bad enough having a two and three year old hidden in a basement to be experimented on, but did he seriously have a baby down here?_

 _"_ _Daddy calls him C, but we call him baby because he's a baby." A told him._

 _"_ _Where is he?" Donald ask, knowing that he couldn't leave an infant with Douglas anymore than he could leave the other two children._

 _"_ _Over here." B, who was still holding onto his arm, pulled him over past a desk where the was another capsule lying on its side on a small platform so it wasn't technically on the floor. It actually looked a little like a real crib._

 _As Be pulled him over to it, she said, "He can't sleep standing up yet, so he has to lie down."_

 _B let go so she could use both of her hands to push the door open and stepped out of the way so Donald could see the baby clearly. He had short light brown hair and big blue eyes that were staring intently up at him. Donald immediately felt a warmth in his chest at the sight of the baby before he said, "Hello C."_

 _"_ _Who?" Donald almost shrieked in surprise when the word escaped the baby's lips._

 _Looking back over at B and A, who were standing beside him and watching him very closely, as if they were getting ready to protect their little 'brother' in case he did something wrong, but he ignored that to ask, "He can talk already?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, Daddy said his chip makes him super smart. Says he'll be smarter than all of us once he's older." B explained._

 _"_ _He has a chip too?" Exactly how old were they when Douglas put the chips in them? And where did he even get these kids? Donald silently wondered, knowing that neither of the kids would know anything about that._

 _"_ _Yeah." C answered, actually sounding a little proud which Donald never thought an infant could be._

 _"_ _Okay." Donald muttered as he reached down to pick up the baby and once C was in his arms, he turned to the other two kids and said, "A, can you hold him while I get the information I need? Then we will go."_

 _"_ _Where are we going?" A asked as he took the baby from Donald._

 _"_ _We are going to my place." The inventor replied, walking back over to the computer where he had inserted his thumb drive to check if everything was done downloading._

 _"_ _Is it fun?" B wondered, walking over to him as Donald pulled the thumb drive now filled with information from the computer and put it back in his pocket._

 _"_ _Yeah, it is." Donald answered. He then walked over to where A was, gently took the baby from him, led them upstairs and to his car so he could drive them over to his house._

Donald Davenport couldn't deny that ever since that night, he had always wondered if he had done the right thing. It was all so spur of the moment, he never fully thought it out, he just reacted. He wasn't ready to be a father nor did he really want to be one, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he loved those kids as if they were his own. Sure, raising them and training them was hard, but he had no regrets at all. If he could go back to that night, he wouldn't change a thing.

Looking back up at the three capsules again, Donald smiled and walked away. He would leave the capsules here in the lab for Adam, Bree and Chase. Just in case they did have to or if they wanted to sleep over. After all, just because his kids were gone didn't mean they couldn't ever come home again. He was their father and always would be, and therefore, he would always have a place for them, no matter what.

 **AN** – And that's the end of this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favourited this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. See you guys later when I (hopefully) start working on my Lab Rats Elite Force sequel to Mission of Vindicta. See you all then!


End file.
